Chaos Dragon
A Chaos Dragon deck utilizes a combination of Chaos monsters and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." This build focuses on getting out "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Lightpulsar Dragon", and "Chaos Sorcerer"/"Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". You can use ""Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" and "Darkflare Dragon" to send monsters to the Graveyard to summon "Lightpulsar Dragon", or to speed up the setups for summoning both "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". If played correctly, this deck is capable of special summoning its most powerful monsters within a few turns. This deck does not rely heavily on Synchro Monsters, although some useful Synchro Monsters such as "Stardust Dragon," "Black Rose Dragon", and "Dark End Dragon" can also be included. Structure Deck: Dragons Collide contains many of the cards used in this Deck, making it easier to build. The September 2012 banlist hit this deck hard due to the limiting of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and "Chaos Sorcerer" and the banning of "Future Fusion". These decks can use "Dimensional Alchemist" and "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" can be utilized to recover any banished monsters. They can banish monsters via "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning," "Chaos Sorcerer" or "Darkflare Dragon" and use Alchemist's effect to get them back. A powerful card that can be included in these decks is "Return from the Different Dimension", which can give rise to possibilities for a OTK. Decks Standard Chaos Dragon Dragonsworn/DSN Reset Deck This Deck is based on a combination between Lightsworns and Dragons that relies on 3 different dragons; "Judgment Dragon", "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", and "Genesis Dragon", though you can easily use Chaos monsters and Dark Armed Dragon. You will also need "Red-Eyes Wyvern" to prepare for the "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" setup. In this build, only a few trap Cards are necessary: "Mirror Force", "Threatening Roar", "Dimensional Prison", and "Beckoning Light". The strategy is to mill your deck to get your Dragons and Lightsworns into the Graveyard, summon "Judgment Dragon" to clear the field and then swarm the field with Dragons to attack. "Genesis Dragon" can also be useful to prevent yourself from facing a decking-out scenario. The deck's strength is completely based on your ability to fill your Graveyard and then revive your Dragons using "Genesis Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". A good combo is to use "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to Special Summon "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" from the Graveyard and tribute it for "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel", activating its effect to mill your Deck further and destroy 2 cards. This variant can also integrate "Sky Scourge Norleras" and "Phantom of Chaos" - this is based on a Japanese build known as "DSN Reset" (Dragonsworn Norleras Reset). This build revolves around using Lightsworns to mill your "Red-Eyes Wyvern", "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Sky Scourge Norleras" and any high-ATK Dragons ("Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" is recommended due to the amount of its ATK it will have due to the milling of other Lightsworns as well. It can also be Special Summoned via "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"). When you pull of the "Sky Scourge Norleras" and "Phantom of Chaos" combo, your opponent will find themselves with no field and no hand to compete with, while you can banish your "Red-Eyes Wyverns" next turn to regain field advantage. Monsters * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon Spells * Dragon's Mirror * Card Destruction * Charge of the Light Brigade * Monster Reborn * Swords of Revealing Light * Allure of Darkness * Mystical Space Typhoon * Tribute to The Doomed * Future Fusion (Traditional Format Only) Traps * Call of the Haunted * Starlight Road * Torrential Tribute * Mirror Force * Dimensional Prison * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dimension Slice * Royal Decree * Escape from the Dark Dimension Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Light End Dragon * Dark End Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Orient Dragon * Hieratic Dragon King of Atum * Photon Strike Bounzer * Inzektor Exa-Beetle * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Queen Dragun Djinn * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Photon Papilloperative * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Wind-Up Zenmaines Weakness Chaos Dragons relies on a high speed play style in both filling the graveyard and special summoning monsters, making them susceptible to Macro decks. Also, the deck shares a weakness with most of the meta decks: Anti-Special Summon cards such as "Archlord Kristya" and "Evilswarm Ophion" can easily cripple this deck. "Necrovalley" can prevent banishing or access to Graveyards, making any attempts to Summon Chaos monsters impossible. "Imperial Iron Wall" can also prevent the effects of most Chaos monsters, including "Eclipse Wyvern" and "Darkflare Dragon". Despite having originated from the same Dragon deck type origins; the Disaster Dragon deck can, ironically, also stop this deck dead in its tracks, due to it having access to "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" (which can torpedo the summoning of any Chaos monsters). It is also able to utilize a wider array of Side Deck options such as "Electric Virus", "Chaos Trap Hole", "Rivalry of Warlords" (which ensure that any non-Dragon Chaos monsters cannot interfere) and "Light and Darkness Dragon," making it harder for Chaos Dragons to contend. Despite this, several different side deck combinations can be used to contend with its counters. Category:Deck Type